Perfect
by VivaAmerica
Summary: Alfred is feeling very insecure so it's up to Alice to show him just how amazing he is. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. America/Fem!England


There were many things that annoyed Alice Kirkland, anything French for example. Being a proper Englishwoman she despised anything that hinted at being French. She also hated tardiness, so when her boyfriend was late for their date, it only added to her grumpy mood. She sat on a park bench, idly running a hand through her long blonde hair. She considered calling Alfred to see where he was but she decided to wait a few more minutes before chewing him out over the phone. No, she would wait until he got there before she did that.

"Hey Alice!" Alice looked up and glared as her blonde haired blue eyed boyfriend jogged over to her.

"What kept you?" she snapped. Alfred laughed and pecked her on the cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her along the path. Alice flushed at his unrestrained show of affection and looked away. "A-answer me git!"

America laughed again, "If you must know, I was at the gym." Alice looked up sharply.

"Again? Alfred, you're the strongest bloody nation in the world, you hardly need to go to a gym" Alfred just looked away and hummed noncommittally in response. Alice peered at him out of the corner of her bright green eyes. Something was off about him. She'd noticed it about a week ago but she couldn't figure out what it was…she shook her head, maybe she was just imagining things.

Their date that night was simple, just a walk in the park, no pun intended. They decided to stop over at Alfred's house for dinner instead of some fast food place. Alice was surprised by how quickly Alfred agreed with her, he loved fast food. She also noticed when they reached his house that there was not a single piece of junk food to be found in his pantry, a rather startling discovery. Her amazement turned to nervousness when she opened the refrigerator only to find salad inside.

"Alfred, why is your kitchen filled with rabbit food?" she asked.

Alfred, who was in the living room picking out a movie, called, "Um…I'm going on a diet." Alice felt her stomach clench, something was not right. But no, going on a diet wasn't that strange, right?

She prepared two plates of salad and tiptoed out of the kitchen. She made her way down the hallway and watched Alfred from the doorway. He was hunched over the TV, looking through his enormous video collection. He had on a short sleeve shirt that day and Alice could see his powerful muscles ripple and stretch in the dim light. She sat down on the couch just as Alfred found Captain America and put it in the DVD player. He turned to her with a smile that seemed somewhat forced to her and sat down next to her. Alice could hardly keep her attention on the movie, her thoughts seemed to revolve around Alfred. Like the way he barely at any of his salad and pushed the rest around on the plate. When the movie ended he went upstairs to take a shower and Alice washed the dishes.

Her head jerked up when she heard the shower turn off and waited a couple of minutes for Alfred to come down. When ten tense minutes passed without any sign of him she finally climbed the stairs and stopped just outside the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and a few wispy curls of steam wafted out. She opened it a bit farther and looked inside.

It was hard to tell at first since his back was to her but Alice saw Alfred standing in only his boxers on a scale. He was looking down at it and he seemed to be trembling. After a few more minutes of this Alice was wondering if she should let him know she was there when he turned around and froze at the sight of her. Alice's nervousness turned into panic when she saw tears streaming down his face. She bolted to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Alfred, what's wrong? Why are you–" she broke off suddenly as she pieced together all the clues. Working out, the salad, his seeming lack of appetite, the scale… "Alfred?" Alfred jerked his head away and tried to shove past her but she block his exit. "Alfred are you upset over…your weight?" His shaky gasp was all the answer she needed. "Oh. Oh Alfred, darling, I…"

"I just," Alfred began, the tears starting to drip down his chin. "I'm trying to eat healthier and work out, b-but I'm not sure if that's enough. I tried skipping meals once or twice but I was always so _hungry _and-"

Alice cut him off sharply, "Alfred! Don't you dare skip meals or do anything of the sort ever again!" Alfred flinched at her harsh tone and she mentally kicked herself. Her love needed reassurance right now, not a scolding. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and ran it lightly up and down Alfred's chest, her fingertips brushing over his damp skin. She felt his hard pectoral and abdominal muscles and blushed shyly when he looked at her. She could detect no trace of fat, the only soft thing about Alfred was his heart. "Darling, you're not fat," she murmured.

"B-but everyone, _everyone _teases me about it and I don't- I just-!"

Alice became absolutely ashamed of herself. She'd often teased Alfred about his unhealthy diet and even after they'd started dating she'd done almost nothing to stop the others. That would definitely be changing starting today. "Alfred, baby, look at me," she lifted up one hand and gently cupped his chin. He looked at her apprehensively, hoping for approval, acceptance, but _so scared _he wouldn't get. Alice wound her other arm around his neck, threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. His eyes widened – he was usually the one who instigated the kisses – but they fluttered closed the next second and he relaxed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer.

When they finally broke apart Alice began showering his face in kisses and whispering with each one;

"Beautiful."

"Flawless."

"Gorgeous."

"Amazing."

"_Perfect_."

Alfred shook his head slightly, "I-I-I'm not…"

"You _are_, Alfred. You're so perfect and amazing and…sometimes I'm not sure I deserve you," Alice blushed as she admitted one of her own insecurities.

_Please, believe me. _

"Alice?" Alice's blush grew and this time she looked away. Alfred pressed his forehead against hers. "Alice, it's the other way around. You're so beautiful and smart and I'm so fat and stupid-"

"No Alfred! You don't have an ounce of fat and you are one of the smartest people I know…when you aren't acting like an idiot," she muttered the last part under her breath and Alfred gave a weak chuckle.

_Please Alfred, you're perfect. How can you possibly think otherwise? I can't imagine living without you. You complete me. Knowing you're in pain hurts me more than you will ever know. Please, believe me. Let me help you. Let me help you see yourself the way I see you._

Alfred peeked at her shyly, "…you really mean all of those things?"

"Of course darling, you're absolutely perfect." Alfred's eyes filled with tears again and Alice hastily wiped them away, "Hush, please don't cry anymore, don't be sad." Alfred gave a wavering smile and drooped until his head was resting on her shoulder. Alice held him tightly and petted his hair.

_I'm going to help you Alfred. I don't expect you to get better immediately. I'm not in any hurry, this is about you. I know that will be hard for someone as selfless as you to understand but we'll get through this together. One day you'll see, you'll see just how perfect you are. _

* * *

**I really poured a lot of myself into this one, I'm often really insecure about my weight and I know others are too. But even if you aren't as buff as America I know you're still perfect just the way you are! That sounds kinda corny...sorry...**

**Please review!**


End file.
